Neighbor Complex
by wafflekid
Summary: Sebenarnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah tetangga. Keduanya saling menyukai dan berkencan hingga keduanya di hadapkan pada sebuah ke salah pahaman. Tapi bagaimana jika suatu hari keduanya bekerja dalam satu perusahaan yang sama hingga- "P-Park Chanyeol?" / "Byun Baekhyun?" -keduanya bertemu untuk jatuh cinta lagi. Chanbaek story!
1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebenarnya adalah tetangga.

Semuanya di mulai sejak sebuah Minggu pagi dimana seharusnya setiap orang yang dapat merasakan hawa musim dingin yang mencekik kebanyakan memilih untuk tetap bergelung di balik selimutnya.

Namun tidak bagi Park Chanyeol, anak ini sudah bangun tengah malam hari hanya untuk membantu sang ayah dan ibu yang tengah mengepak sisa barang mereka.

Niatnya, keluarga Park akan meninggalkan _mansion_ nya dini hari itu dan memutuskan untuk bermigrasi ke daerah sekitar _Busan_. Tepat pada pukul tiga dini hari mobil mewah berwarna silver milik ayah Chanyeol sudah melaju meninggalkan rumah mewah nya di _Seoul._ Perjalanan dari Seoul ke Busan hanya memakan waktu dua jam kurang (itu karena ayah Chanyeol yang mengendarainya). Mobil bermerk itu sudah terparkir dengan indah di bagasi rumah barunya.

Chanyeol puas menatap rumah baru yang akan ia tinggali itu. Hawa sejuk rupanya menguar di setiap sisi membuat pria dengan tingga diatas seratus delapan puluh –ah itu tersenyum lega. Setidaknya rumah yang ia tinggali bukanlah rumah yang sesak di pusat keramaian.

Setelah meminta ijin kepada orang tuanya untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke _café_ dua puluh empat jam di sana. Rupanya tempat itu tengah sepi saat Chanyeol mlangkah masuk. Pria dengan banyak gigi ini memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang dekat dengan jendela. Mungkin, menghirup udara malam yang sudah menjadi pagi sambil meminum sebuah kopi bukan hal yang buruk.

"Silahkan dinikmati."

Itu suara dari sang pelayan tempat ini. Bukanya aneh atau apa, tapi kelihatanya tempat ini salah memperkerjakan pelayan. Yang harusnya berkerja di tempat sebagus ini mestinya pegawai yang ramah dan suka tersenyum. "Bukan yang wajah nya _flat_ begitu." Lanjut Chanyeol miris. Ia meminum kopi hangat yang sangat ia sukai itu dengan perlahan.

"Buang wajah datarmu itu pelayan bodoh. Kau akan menakuti pelanggan."

Chanyeol segera menoleh pada suara lembut itu. Chanyeol kira itu adalah pemilik tempat ini yang tengah menegur sang pelayan atau pelayan lain yang tengah mengingatkan. Namun, yang Chanyeol lihat adalah pemuda pendek dengan kaos putih kebesaran dan celana bahan selutut. Kacamata besar terlihat jelas terpajang di wajah mini nya. Chanyeol terpaku untuk sesaat.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku pagi-pagi sekali seperti ini harus melayanimu. Rasanya menumpahkan _juice_ ini padamu terdengar jauh lebih menyenangkan!" Wow, pelayan muda itu bicara banyak rupanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau sudah bekerja pagi-pagi begini Sehun?" Chanyeol bersumpah, ia tidak bermaksud menguping atau apa. Salahkan saja mereka yang bicara di depan umum. Yang membuat Chanyeol aneh adalah percakapan kedua orang itu terdengar akrab. Mungkin, mereka saling mengenal dekat?

"Itu tidak penting. Aku lebih tertarik mendengar ceritamu yang pagi buta begini sudah ada di sini. Apa ibumu tidak akan mencarimu? Coba jelaskan!"

Oh _hell_ , Chanyeol juga tertarik.

"Baekbeom datang ke kamar ku pagi-pagi sekali. Dia membangunkanku untuk cepat mandi dan sekolah, tapi aku bilang hari ini aku akan membolos saja. Tapi, orang sialan itu langsung memanggil ibu, yasudah aku kabur lewat jendela."

Chanyeol rasanya ingin tertawa mendengar cerita anak itu. Walau tidak terdengar begitu lucu, namun Chanyeol merasa dirinya ingin tertawa. Ada yang janggal pada cerita anak itu.

"Dasar bodoh!" maki pria putih bernama Sehun tadi. Sekarang ia sudah duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda berkaos putih kebesaran itu.

"Yeah, Baekbeom memang bodoh." Ia meminum _juice_ nya, sedangkan Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau yang bodoh."

"Kenapa aku?" Chanyeol bersumpah jika ia seperti melihat pria tadi melakukan _aegyo._

"Mana ada yang bersekolah di hari Minggu, Byun." Malas. Sehun benar-benar malas dengan anak di depannya ini. Pria putih dengan rahang kuat itu menatap datar orang di depanya yang kini sedang bereaksi berlebihan.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI, OH SEHUN?" Sehun yang masih terkaget dengan teriakan itu masih tidak sadar akan pergerakan pria di depanya. Bukan hanya Sehun yang kaget, Chanyeol juga, seorang paman yang duduk di sudut _café_ juga. "MAU KEMANA KAU? BAYAR DULU MINUMANMU BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Sehun mengejar pemuda tadi dengan cepat.

Chanyeol masih melihat mereka yang tengah berkejar-kejaran dari dalam jendela. Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja, senyumanya semakin lebar saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Pada siang harinya, Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa ia bertetangga dengan pria bernama Baekhyun itu dan lagi, yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut adalah pria itu ternyata satu angkatan denganya. Chanyeol tahu itu saat ia memulai hari pertamanya bersekolah di sekolah menengah atas. Ternyata, Baekhyun suka berbicara (sudah Chanyeol duga), Baekhyun sangat ceria dan penuh semangat, dan Baekhyun malas mengerjakan tugas, serta Baekhyun ternyata jauh lebih pendek darinya (-_-)

Banyak hal baru yang Chanyeol ketahui tentang Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga suka saat ia berjalan bersama denganya saat pulang sekolah. Chanyeol bahagia sekali saat Baekhyun memberikan nomor ponselnya, ia juga senang saat Baekhyun tersenyum kala teman-teman sekelasnya menjodoh-jodohkan Baekhyun denganya.

Lalu, Chanyeol merasa ia adalah pria paling beruntung saat Baekhyun menerima pernyataan cintanya di depan seluruh teman-temanya (dan teman Chanyeol).

* * *

 **TITLE : Neighbor Complex**

 **CAST : Park – Byun – Other**

 **GENRE : COM-ROM**

 **RATTING : T**

 **AUTHOR : Wafflekid**

* * *

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menelanjangi foto itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum saat mendengar suara yang tak kalah berat darinya. Ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu bahkan tanpa melihat.

"Sampai ia benar-benar terlanjang, mungkin." Chanyeol tersenyum geli sendiri mendengar ucapanya. Ia menatap seseorang di hadapanya beberapa saat kemudian. Alisnya terangkat seakan menanyakan ada apa.

"Kurasa kau sudah gila, kawan. Lebih baik kita berpetualang malam ini. Bagimana?" Chanyeol tahu berpetualang yang dimaksud di sini bukanya berpetualang seperti _dora_ ataupun _nobita_. Tapi, mencari kebebasan di tempat yang di penuhi dengan gairah yang liar. "Aku tidak mau."

"Hey, kau itu sudah bekerja terlalu keras. Aku tahu kau lelah, _bro_!" Chanyeol berusaha mengabaikan apa yang di katakan pria di hadapanya ini. "Siapa tahu kau dapat yang lebih baik dari mantanmu-"

"Kris!"

Kris menghentikan aktivitas meneguk minumanya dan mengambil waktu untuk mencibir Chanyeol sejenak. "Iya-iya aku tahu, aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, sebelum pandanganya berubah sendu.

"Kurasa besok kita harus kembali ke Korea."

…

"Baekhyun sayang, kau harus bangun. Kau mau jatah sarapanmu ku habiskan?" sialan, Baekhyun benci keluarganya yang menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai anak bungsu sekaligus adik dari Baekbeom. Putra sulung keuarga Byun itu tak pernah bosan mengganggu adik manis –sialan- nya itu karena bagi Baekbeom itu menyenangkan.

Baekhyun mengambil segelas air di meja nakasnya. Detik berikutnya terjadi begitu cepat karena tiba-tiba air dari dalam gelas sudah berpindah ke kepala dan badan Baekbeom.

"Hey, kurcaci sialan!" Baekbeom segera mengejar adiknya yang kini tengah berlari ke tengah meja makan.

" _Anyeong haseyeo_." Setelah membungkukan badanya, Baekhyun ikut bergabung dengan ayah dan ibunya yang sedang merapikan piring. Baekbeom memandang tajam adiknya saat ia membukukan badanya. Kemudian ia duduk di sisi kanan ayah. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan ibunya duduk di sisi kiri.

"Beom, kenapa tubuhmu basah begitu?" tanya sang ibu yang tengah menyodorkan sepiring makanan pada putra tersulungnya.

"Sepertinya mimpi basah. Diakan sudah dewasa, _eomma_. Sudah tua malah." Jawab Baekhyun asal. Pria manis itu kini tengah memakan rotinya yang baru saja selesai ia olesi dengan selai.

Baekbeom mendecih mendengar adiknya. "Ya, itu lebih baik daripada aku bertubuh pendek dan tidak tumbuh." Baekbeom tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau mengataiku pendek? Hey buncit! Sadarlah, aku sedang masa pertumbuhan!"

"Buncit? Dasar cebol sialan. Pertumbuhan apa? Kau sudah dua puluh dua! Kau pikir kau masih siswa SMA?"

"Ce-cebol? _Yack!_ Kau bicara apa sih, dasar katarak! Urusi saja dulu matamu itu!"

"Baekhyun, Baekbeom! Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan kami?" sang ibu menghentikan pertikaian mereka. Sebenarnya jika dua anak itu bertengkar di depanya, itu biasa saja, namun jika di depan suaminya itu luar biasa namanya.

Mau Baekbeom ataupun Baekhyun keduanya menunduk sambil menggumam kata maaf berkali-kali.

"Baiklah buncit, cebol! Tidak ada yang mau membuka pintu? Aku mendengar ketukan dari tadi." Baekhyun secara _reflex_ berdiri dan mengajukan dirinya untuk membuka pintu.

Baru saja _knop_ pintu berputar dan pintu bergeser, Baekhyun merasa semburan air yang deras membuatnya basah. Dengan samar ia menatap wanita paru baya dengan pakaian khas orang bangun tidur. Pakaian mewah dan sepatu bermerk nya sudah menyatakan bahwa wanita ini penghuni rumah sebelah. Lagipula, Baekhyun kenal wanita ini.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Tidak cukup hanya dengan menyiramnya, kini wanita itu malah meneriakinya.

"Maaf nyonya. Mengapa anda bertanya padaku?"

"Pasti kau yang menyembunyikan Chanyeol kan? Cepat suruh dia keluar! CHANYEOL! KELUAR KAU!" wanita itu berteriak keras sekali, hingga ia membuat seluruh orang di rumah Baekhyun ikut berpartisipasi. "Ada apa ini?" suara tegas tuan Byun mengalihkan perhatian wanita tadi. Walau sudah menyiram Baekhyun, namun wanita itu tidak berniat meminta maaf sama sekali.

"Putramu ini menculik putraku." Jawabnya _arrogant_.

" _Yack!_ Apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku?" Ibu Baekhyun yang baru saja datang langsung meneriaki wanita tadi tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Dia menyembunyikan Chanyeol –ku!" ibu Baekhyun mendecih.

"Mungkin kau salah paham! Yang mengejar putraku itu putramu, untuk alasan apa Baekhyun menyembunyikan tihang listrik disini?"

"Siapa yang kau katakan tihang listrik? Huh?"

Baekhyun mencoba melerai kedua wanita yang nyaris akan saling mencakar itu. Namun apadaya, benar kata orang bahwa wanita memang gila jika mereka sedang marah. Baekhyun sadar itu karena pada detik berikutnya dirinya terlempar dengan mengenaskan.

" _Yack!_ Apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku?" Ibunya Baekhyun kembali menjambak rambut wanita di depanya. Ibu Chanyeol yang tidak terima ikut membalas menarik rambut kecoklatan milik ibu Baekhyun. Ayah Baekhyun sudah masuk sedari tadi karena sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba menderanya dan Baekbeom lah orang yang mengantarnya.

" _Eomma!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara berat dari belakang berhasil menghentikan keributan itu.

Itu Park Chanyeol.

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam sejenak. Termasuk Baekhyun, sungguh mungkin juga pengaruh Chanyeol yang tiga tahun ini belajar di luar negeri, Baekhyun yang baru melihat Chanyeol lagi merasa sedikit pangling. Chanyeol yang sekarang terlihat semakin tinggi dan, ugh, tampan.

Baekhyun mendecak sebal melihatnya. Dari awal pertengkaran itu, Baekhyun lah yang selalu melerai namun keduanya tak kunjung berhenti. Tapi, saat anak semata wayang keluarga Park itu yang melakukannya keduanya langsung berhenti. Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa kau ada di sana?" Chanyeol yang terlihat kesal mulai menarik ibunya meninggalkan tempat Baekhyun. Tapi sang ibu bersikukuh untuk tinggal. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, mengapa _eomma_ ada di sini?"

Ibunya Chanyeol menatap sang anak khawatir. Menatapnya sambil membenarkan letak dasi merah sang anak. " _Eomma_ khawatir. Kukira Baekhyun dan keluarganya menculikmu. Lagi pula dimana kau selama ini? Seharusnya kau tetap di rumah setelah pulang dari _Newyork._ " Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Ia menganggap ocehan ibunya sebagai rasa peduli dari orang tua.

"Sudah berdrama nya? Bisa pergi dari rumahku?" Ibu Baekhyun melayangkan lagi pandangan menantang pada istri dan anak tuan Park itu. Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah mengingatkan ibunya untuk berkata sopan. Namun ibunya sama sekali tidak mendengar.

"Cepat pergi atau ku jadikan perkedel bokong kalian!" Baekhyun menarik tangan sang ibu untuk masuk ke dalam dan menguncinya dari luar. Kemudian Baekhyun membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol dan ibunya yang sudah dengan sombongnya berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Barusaja Baekhyun akan membuka pintu rumahnya untuk masuk, namun lengan itu sekali lagi menarik lengan kecilnya.

" _Long time no see, dwarf!_ "

.

.

.

.

 _Café_ itu masih sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka berkencan. Yah, setidaknya itu bagi Baekhyun. Saat masih SMA dulu Chanyeol dan dirinya sering pergi berkencan ke tempat ini. Walau Baekhyun tidak tahu apa alasanya Chanyeol selalu mengajaknya makan di sini, dulu.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?"

Chanyeol yang awalnya terdiam sembari memandangi Baekhyun mulai kembali kesadaranya "Maafkan ibuku, Baek."

Ibu jari pria itu kini mulai mengusap bagian pipi Baekhyun yang terluka dengan penuh sayang. Baekhyun yang menyadari gelagat itu ingin segera melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya. Tapi ia tidak melakukanya. Terlanjur terbuai.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah, kemudian kembali menatap manik mata bulat pria di hadapanya itu dengan pandangan bertanya. Chanyeol lebih memilih memandangi Baekhyun dengan pandangan rindunya.

"Tak bisa kah kita kembali Baek?" Chanyeol menatap ke matanya dengan sorot yang sungguh patut di kasihani membuat tekad Baekhyun sempat melemah untuk beberapa saat. Namun, pada detik berikutnya wajah Chanyeol yang sedang memandanginya dengan pandangan memelas itu hilang seperti asap. Hancur seperti ledakan. Di gantikan dengan wajah datar pria tinggi itu.

"Sudah selesai memandangi aku nya?"

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya ketika merasa wajah memelas Chanyeol perlahan-lahan mulai berubah menjadi wajah datar dengan senyuman dingin yang Baekhyun berani bersumpah bahwa itu sangat menyebalkan. Jika ini sebuah animasi, maka hancur sudah semua khayalan dan gambaran tentang Chanyeol di atas kepala Baekhyun. Dan pertanyaan itu, serius, Baekhyun ingin menyumpalkan sepatu Baekbeom saja di mulut pria itu! Ya, ternyata tiga tahun di luar negeri tidak pernah merubah sikap menyebalkan Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

Bukanya menjawab, pria dengan keebihan kalsiumnya itu malah tertawa dengan suara beratnya. Menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang Baekhyun sendiri tak mengerti apa artinya. "Setelah berpisah dariku kau bahkan jadi tuli?''

Baekhyun mendengus marah. Tak pernah terpikirkan dalam dirinya sedikitpun bahwa pria di hadapanya itu akan melakukan penghinaan seperti ini. Seseorang, tolong ingatkan Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun adalah mantan juara nasional hapkido!

"Kau mau mati?!" Baekhyun mengumpat setelahnya.

Rasa muak kembali hadir dalam diri Baekhyun ketika melihat si Park itu menyandarkan punggung nya ke kursi dan melipat kaki sehingga kaki kana nada di atas kaki kirinya, pose sombong.

"Heh, selain pendek apa kau juga seorang pembunuh?"

Tak habis pikir. Baekhyun sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Sekarang ia merasa benar-benar telah gagal, gagal dalam hal bersabar. Wajahnya sudah merah padam, dadanya naik turun, hidung nya kembang kempis, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan lagi untuk tidak-

 **BRUKKK**

-menendang wajah itu.

…

"Kau habis dari mana?" Baekbeom yang tengah bersilang tangan berdiri di samping pintu dengan angkuhnya menyambut kedatangan sang adik.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring, "Dari hatimu." Kemudian ia melangkah masuk kedalam dan menuju meja makan untuk menghabiskan makananya yang belum ia sentuh secuilpun. Oh tidak, itu hanya niatnya saja, karena sesaat ia akan merealisasakanya, tangan Baekbeom menahan langkahnya.

Jujur, ia jadi memikirkan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak berfikir untuk kembali pada anak itu kan?" nada datarnya membuat Baekhyun yakin kali ini kakak nya itu sedang dalam mode serius. Saat Baekhyun menatapnya pun, matanya menyorotkan ke khawatiran. Yah, setidaknya Baekbeom masih bersikap seperti seorang kakak yang mengkhawatirkan adiknya. "Kau tahu? Tadi ayah pingsan karena sakit kepala. Ibu juga terluka karena cakaran bibi Park. Jadi, jangan pernah berfikir untuk berurusan lagi dengan keluarga itu, mengerti?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Lagipula, ia juga tidak pernah memikirkannya kok. Jadi daripada, Baekhyun membahas hal ini lebih lanjut, ia lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan saat ini.

"Omong-omong, kau tidak menghabiskan sarapanku, kan?"

Baekbeom mengkerut, kemudian ia menggeleng. "Tidak." Baekhyun pun menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya, untuk satu saat ini, Baekbeom benar-benar bersikap sebagai kakak untuknya.

"Tapi aku memberikanya pada kucing yang lewat."

Atau mungkin tidak.

Ya, sekali sialan, tetap akan menjadi sialan!

…

Langit sudah mulai berubah menjadi gelap, tapi Sehun belum juga di perbolehkan pulang meskipun jumlah pengunjung kafe di sana sudah mulai sepi.

"Ada apa degan wajahmu?"

Sehun yang tengah mengelap meja dengan tampang tertekuk itu mendengus melihat Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi dengan posisi terbaik. Tubuhnya menghadap sandaran kursi. Sehun yang biasanya hanya akan diam dan memasang wajah sok cool nya, kali ini mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang ada di hadapan Baekhyun. Membuat yang lebih pendek sedikit tertarik.

"Taruhan, kau di paksa lembur?"

Sehun tak ada mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Menjadikan Baekhyun tertawa renyah –ia menganggap dugaan nya benar. Meski kenyataanya memang benar adanya.

"Demi Tuhan, ini malam Minggu, Baek." Percaya atau tidak Baekhyun sedang menyaksikan adegan di mana sahabat tuna rungu nya ini sedang merajuk. Mulut anak itu merengut dan tampak jengkel. "Setidaknya aku butuh ruang untuk bernafas."

Baekhyun tertawa lagi mendengar kalimat penuh konotatif itu. Sambil memakan snack kerupuk udang yang ia bawa sendiri. Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya saat tangan albino Sehun itu sedang merogoh kantong cemilanya dan berhasil mendapatkan satu potong snacknya. Baekhyun merengut tak suka, ia memukul tangan itu.

"Ini milikku, brengsek!"

Sehun mengaduh ketika snack curianya jatuh ke lantai. Dapat tidak, kena pukul iya! "Siapa bilang kau boleh bawa makanan luar ke sini, pelanggan?" sindir Sehun.

Baekhyun menatap yang lebih muda tidak terima.

"Kau juga ikut makan, pelayan."

Sehun mendecih.

"Tidak, kau menjatuhkanya."

Baekhyun menaruh telunjuknya di dahi Sehun, sebelum pria itu mendorong kepala tersebut. "Kau yang menjatuhkanya."

Sehun tak menjawab. Baekhyun selalu berfikiran bahwa ia menang debat ketika Sehun tak lagi bereaksi seperti sekarang. Jujur, Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu bahwa Sehun hanya mengalah.

Suara dering telepon terdengar.

Sehun maupun Baekhyun sama-sama mengecek ponsel mereka. Sehun mengeryit saat mendapat pesan yang entah dari siapa. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kirinya –menjawab panggilan seseorang.

"Ye."

"Ye?"

"Benarkah?"

"TERIMAKASIH!"

"Ya, aku akan bekerja keras!"

Baekhyun dan Sehun kini saling berpandangan dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah keduanya. Mata Sehun maupun Baekhyun sama-sama berbinar.

" _Hyung_ , lemburku dibatalkan."

Sehun sedikit terkejut. Tidak, banyak. Ia menganga saat Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba bangkit dan memeluknya erat sekali. Sehun terdiam, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Apa… batalnya lembur Sehun membuat Baekhyun sebahagia itu? –pikirnya.

"Yack, Oh Se!" Sehun melebarkan matanya saat pria yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu melepaskan pelukanya hanya untuk menangkup wajahnya. Tidak, hanya saja… tidakah ini terlalu dekat? "Aku di promosikan~"

…

Pagi itu, suasana di meja makan keluarga Byun, terlihat sedikit bersinar. Semuanya tahu, putra bungsu mereka kini sudah di promosikan menjadi kepala tim. Membuat ia tak ada henti-hentinya tersenyum sejak tadi.

"Baek, bibirmu robek, tuh!" sindir Baekbeom melihat tingkah adiknya yang semakin melebarkan senyumanya setiap saat.

"Haha, diam saja kau pengangguran!"

Baekbeom melongo tak percaya. Kemudian ia memukul belakang kepala adiknya membuat Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan. "Naik pangkat sedikit saja kau sudah sombong!"

Baekhyun memandang kakak semata wayangnya tajam, namun kemudian berubah menjadi pandangan jahil, "Heh, jika kau masih belum dapat pekerjaan, bekerja saja denganku?" tawar Baekhyun sambil menggeplak bahu Baekbeom.

"Pekerjaan apa memangnya?" tak dapat di pungkiri, Baekbeom memang agak tertarik.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baekbeom seakan ia akan berbisik, ia mengucapkanya dengan penuh penekanan "Babu."

Baekbeom pun memukul sekali lagi kepala adiknya.

"Tak bisakah kalian makan dengan tenang sekali saja! Kalian mau _eomma_ mati muda?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengecup pipi ibunya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi berkerja. Ibunya benar berada dekat dengan Baekbeom hanya membuatnya naik darah, nanti bisa-bisa bukan hanya ibunya yang mati muda, tadi ia juga.

Belum sempat ia melangkah pergi dari rumahnya, ibunya menyusulnya untuk mengecup pipinya dan membawakan susunya yang lupa ia minum.

"Aku berangkat!"

"Jangan kembali!"

Dan suara menyebalkan yang menyusulnya itu menjadi penutup sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar menutup pintu, Sebelum pergi, Baekhyun dapat melihat seseorang yang tengah dihadiahi kecupan mesra oleh sang ibu di depan rumah orang itu. Baekhyun mendecih kecil melihatnya.

Meihat Park sialan Chanyeol itu.

…

" _Eomma,_ Aku berankat!"

Sang ibu hanya bisa tersenyum bangga pada sang putra bungsu yang bahkan sudah di terima bekerja bahkan saat baru tiba di Korea beberapa hari yang lalu. Nyonya Park mencubit pipi Chanyeol gemas dan memeluk putranya itu. " _Fighting,_ Chanyeollie!" Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah ibunya. Sedikit terkejut. Saat pipinya di kecup singkat di depan rumahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, ia merasa sudah terlalu besar untuk di perlakukan seperti ini. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Chanyeol berangkat. Tak menatap lagi ibunya yang sedang beradu pandang dengan salah satu anak tetangga.

…

Baekhyun menyunggingkan seyuman termanisnya ketika ia baru saja memijakan kakinya di lantai gedung kantornya. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa bangga pada dirinya dan kemampuan nya sendiri. Bekerja tiga tahun di sini ternyata tidak sia-sia. Sekarang ia bisa megatakan pada dunia bahwa ia benar-benar telah menjadi orang dewasa. Terutama pada Baekbeom, Baekhyun menandai orang yang satu itu.

Ia tarik sedikit tali dari tas gendong ramping hitam miliknya saat sedang berjalan menuju lift. Senyuman nya belum juga bosan menampakan diri, terkadang ia juga membungkuk hormat pada beberapa pegawai yang ia tebak adalah para senior nya. Tangan nya menekan tombol terbuka pada lift. Ia sadar, sadar betul ketika sebuah tangan menekan tombol yang sama denganya.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol terlihat sedang tersenyum mendapati beberapa sapaan dari beberapa orang gadis di sana. Chanyeol berjalan lurus menuju lift. Tepat saat tanganya hendak menekan tombol buka, seseorang telah mendahuluinya.

Baekhyun menoleh, hampir menundukan kepalanya hormat jika saja ia masih berfikir orang itu termasuk seniornya juga –yang harus ia hormati tentu saja. Tapi, saat paras tampan dengan tubuh yang tinggi yang ia dapat,

matanya melebar. Tunggu, ia tidak salah lihat, kan?

Itu kan,

"P-Park Chanyeol?"

Entah sengaja atau tidak pria setinggi tihang itu ikut melebarkan matanya. Membuat keduanya berada dalam situasi rumit yang lumayan sulit untuk di pahami. Saling memandang dan terkejut, dengan masing-masing mulut menganga dan wajah menahan kesal.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Just wanna see, how's? i mean, my story? Maaf kalau buruk. Hanya ingin lihat bagaimana cara nulis saya, apa sudah baik atau masih buruk? hihihi. Please tell me jika menurut kalian fanfic ini layak dibilang fanfic(?)**

 **Thanks, lav!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol tidak tahu pasti kapan tepatnya ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pria Byun itu.

Yang ia tahu, ia suka saat melihat Baekhyun senyuman di mata Baekhyun.

Jantung nya seperti dipaksa terpompa dengan _beat_ cepat yang ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikanya. Dadanya kembang kempis sendiri dan ia bahkan tidak sadar ia sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya –tegang.

Mata Chanyeol mencuri lirik pada pria pencuri hatinya yang sedang berada tepat di samping kirinya. Mata sipit itu, hidung mancungnya, bibir merah mudanya, dan poni nya yang terkadang ikut terbang tertiup angin membuat wajah Chanyeol memanas. Ia mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah kanan. Jika bisa, ia ingin membuka jendela bus saat ini juga. Hanya melihat pemandangan pohon-pohon, tidak bisa membuat detakan jantungnya menjadi sekedar normal.

Sekali lagi, ia mencuri pandang orang di kursi sebelahnya. Tapi sial, sepertinya saat ini ia tertangkap! Chanyeol berdeham dan menegakan pandangan nya ke depan. Ia tidak mau malu. Tapi, sekali lagi, ia melirik sebelahnya.

"Kau siswa baru?"

Chanyeol tersentak karena langsung di buahi pertanyaan oleh orang di sebelahnya itu. Dengan perasaan tak karuan pria tinggi itu mengangguk dua kali. "Y-ya."

"Hm, pantas aku baru melihat wajahmu."

Perhatian orang itu kini sudah kembali pada buka yang ia baca sebelumnya. Mata indah itu menulusuri setiap kata yang ada dalam buku. Terkadang wajah itu menampilkan senyuman kecil meski hanya sesekali. Entah kenapa melihat hal sekecil itu saja membuat hati Chanyeol menjadi teduh.

Chanyeol sendiri menoleh ke arah jendela dengan senyumanya. Pikiranya mulai mendatangkan berbagai pertanyaan. Orang seperti apa dia? Apa dia sudah punya kekasih? Apa Chanyeol bisa dekat denganya? Bahkan hal kecil seperti 'mengapa dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah wajah baru di sekolahnya' sempat mengganggu pikiranya.

Terlalu lama larut dalam pikiranya sendiri, Chanyeol sedikit tersentak merasakan gerakan aneh dari sebelahnya. Penasaran, ia menoleh. Dan hanya untuk mendapati siswa di sebelahnya itu sedang menunduk kehilangan kesadaran. Bisa di bilang, Baekhyun tertidur.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat senyuman Chanyeol semakin melebar.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Chanyeol menggunakan tanganya yang sedari tadi hanya ia simpan untuk menyentuh kepala Baekhyun yang menunduk. Di angkat nya kepala itu sampai ia menaruhnya di bahunya sendiri. Setelah mencuri sentuhan di rambut orang itu sebentar, Chanyeol kembali pada posisi awalnya –terdiam. Hanya saja bedanya, senyuman nya sekarang semakin lebar. Membuatnya malah terlihat menyeramkan.

Lagi. Chanyeol mencuri pandang. Ia baru sadar bahwa amat sangat disayangkan jika ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun lebih jelas dalam jarak sedekat ini. Jadilah ia menuntaskan keinginanya yang satu itu.

Wajah itu terlihat begitu tenang. Chanyeol meneguk air liurnya kasar. Bagimana mungkin ada seorang pria yang wajahnya secantik ini? Chanyeol tidak habis pikir mengenai hal ini. Tapi ia tidak sadar, tidak sadar bahwa ternyata ia membawa wajahnya semakin dekat pada wajah Baekhyun. Tak membuatnya sadar bahwa kepala Baekhyun masih bersandar di bahunya. Jadi, saat ia membawa dirinya semakin maju –untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun, kepala Baekhyun pun kehilangan kesadaran.

 **CUP~**

Chanyeol terkejut. Mata nya semakin membulat ketika ia melihat mata Baekhyun terbuka. Pria yang lebih pendek sama terkejutnya ketika mendapati bibirnya menempel di pipi kiri yang lebih tinggi. Pipinya, Chanyeol menegakan tubuhnya reflek sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang baru saja di-

"Aw!"

Chanyeol menoleh. Ia semakin terkejut melihat kepala Baekhyun yang terantuk kursi di depanya. Ah, ia lupa...

" _G-Gwaenchana?"_

Baekhyun terlihat kesakitan saat mengusap keningnya. Tapi pria itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum paksa. " _Gwaenchaneunde._ "

"Ah, kenapa pula aku tertidur."

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa saat ini. Yang ia tahu, pemberhentian bus masih sedikit lama dan mereka malah terjebak dalam situasi yang canggung.

Baekhyun tidak lagi membaca bukunya. Pria itu sibuk menatap pemandangan di depan tanpa bicara sama sekali. Chanyeol sendiri sama sibuknya memperhatikan pemandangan di sisi kananya sambil sesekali melirik Baekhyun. Wajah anak itu sedikit memerah. Disana, benar-benar canggung sampai suara Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun kembali menoleh ke arahnya.

"Chanyeol _imnida."_

* * *

" **Neighbor Complex"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Baekhyun sudah mulai belajar menulis sejak ia berada di kelas dua SMP. Bukan, bukan menulis abjad Korea. Tapi menulis sebuah cerita. Cerita sekali duduk, novel, bahkan artikel. Ia akhirnya dapat bersujud syukur bersama keluarganya saat ada perusahaan yang mau menerimanya menjadi penulis. Setelah magang tiga bulan, akhirnya ia menjadi pegawai tetap selama hampir tiga tahun. Dan ia baru saja berpelukan dengan bahagianya bersama Sehun saat ia mendapat kabar bahwa ia di promosikan sebagai ketua editor dalam tim nya.

Tapi karena pria setinggi tihang listrik di depan nya itu, ia harus mulai sedikit membenci posisinya.

"Chanyeol _imnida_."

Pria yang baru saja membungkuk hormat itu, mendapati begitu banyak tepukan tangan dari para pegawai lainya. Khususnya wanita. Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena kesal. Demi apapun Baekhyun benci pria tinggi itu.

Apalagi saat Chanyeol mengganti senyuman nya dengan sebuah dengusan saat tidak sengaja beradu pandang denganya. Rasanya neraka baru saja mendatanginya.

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi baru tempat dimana ini adalah hari pertamanya menjabat sebagai ketua tim. Harusnya ia bahagia, tapi kali ini yang terlihat hanya wajah kusutnya.

"Baekhyun, kau terlihat kusut."

Itu Luhan, penulis dari China yang seangkatan denganya –namun tertinggal selangkah darinya.

"Jangan bicara padaku, Luhan."

Luhan mengeryit kebingungan. Pikirnya, Baekhyun akan tersenyum sepanjang hari hari ini mengingat dirinya baru saja naik pangkat. Bukanya mengusak wajahnya frustasi dan tenggelam dalam lipatan tanganya di meja.

"Kau sedang bermasalah, ya? Apa alasanya?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia hanya memandangi papan meja barunya tanpa kata. Peralihan pandangan dari siapapun yang berada dalam ruangan kala itu tiba-tiba berpindah pada seesorang yang baru saja membuka pintu.

Sosok tinggi dan rupawan, dengan jas biru tua dan rambut kecoklatan yang diberikan jel pada poninya menyapa indera penglihatan setiap orang, termasuk Baekhyun.

"Selamat datang, Direktur Park."

Ya, itulah alasan Baekhyun terlihat kusut saat ini.

.

.

.

~555~

.

.

.

" _Hamburger, juseyo!_ "

Tertegun. Sang pelayan sedikit tertegun ketika mendengar dua suara dengan dua orang dari dua direksi.

Beakhyun menautkan alisnya bingung. Ia menoleh, hendak protes pada pria itu. Tapi ia malah semakin jengkel dibuatnya saat tahu siapa orang yang mencuri antrean itu. Bukan hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol sendiri mendengus saat mendapati Baekhyun lah yang berdiri di sana.

" _Hamburger, Juseyo!"_

Dan keduanya lagi-lagi saling berpandangan sengit saat tak sengaja mengucapkan dua kata yang sama itu bersamaan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol, sama-sama tak mau mengalah.

"Aku lebih dulu." Baekhyun segera mengucapkan itu sesaat setelah pandanganya terputus dari si Park itu.

"Tidak, _ahjumma._ Aku yang lebih dulu."

Baekhyun mendengus, ia hendak mengalah dan tak mau memperpanjang urusan nya dengan Park Chanyeol –tentangga menyebalkanya itu.

"Tapi, _Hamburger_ nya hanya tersisa satu."

-tapi kalau begini caranya Baekhyun tidak ingin menyerah.

"Milik ku!" ucap Baekhyun segera, ia beruntung refleknya memang selalu cepat. Ia menatap Chanyeol tersenyum menang pada pria tinggi itu. Melihat bibi penjaga cafetaria itu baru saja kembali membawa sebungkus _Hamburger_ Chanyeol menaruh kartu miliknya, dan segera menarik makanan itu. Bahkan sang bibi sampai terkejut.

"Sekarang milik ku." _Claim_ Chanyeol final.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, dirinya tidak terima. Ia berlari kecil mendahului langkah Chanyeol dan berdiri tepat di hadapan pria itu. Chanyeol yang melihatnya menaikan sebelah alis matanya.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun terengah, ia sedang marah.

"Apa kau tidak punya etika?" Suara Baekhyun itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai. Ia suka, melihat wajah kesal milik Baekhyun adalah hal yang Chanyeol tunggu-tunggu sejak awal. Namun, senyuman itu hilang dalam sekejap karena kalimat lanjutan yang Baekhyun ucapkan. "Sebenarnya kenapa kau kembali?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Air wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih dingin. Ia menatap mata Baekhyun dengan sangat menusuk, tepat ke dalam lensa matanya. Chanyeol maju satu langkah, Baekhyun menelan paksa liurnya. Chanyeol membungkuk sejenak, mencapai telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku kembali, untuk membuatmu menyesal."

Bisiknya dingin.

Baekhyun? Tiba-tiba saja ia melupakan masalah _hamburger._ Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ia harus menelan seluruh kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia kehilangan selera makan. Ingatan masa lalu, selalu membuat _mood_ nya hancur belakangan ini.

.

.

.

~404~

.

.

.

Kris meneguk liurnya saat seseorang tengah mendesah-desah di layar laptop nya. Kris mulai berkeringat, adegan intinya sudah hampir sampai. Pria China Kanada itu menahan nafasnya dan-

 **BRUKK**

Kris nyaris terperanjat dari duduknya karena suara pintu yang di tutup paksa oleh Chanyeol. Dengan cepat, ia menutup laptop nya dan bersikap biasa saja. Padahal ia tak sadar keringatnya sudah membanjiri wajah tampannya.

"Y-Yack! Tak bisa kah kau ketuk dulu pintu sebelum masuk?" Kris melotot tak suka pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri mana perduli? Pria itu hanya menganggap nya angin lalu dan membaringkan dirinya sendiri di sofa dalam ruangan Kris. Chanyeol menaruh lenganya di atas wajahnya. Persis seperti seorang paman yang penuh dengan beban.

"Apa kau tidak punya etika?" Kris mendengus jengkel, tapi pria itu juga berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di sofa yang satunya lagi.

"Cih. Bahkan ucapan mu persis seperti dia."

Kris membuka ponselnya. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan dengan itu, toh tidak ada yang mau perduli juga. "Dia siapa maksudmu?" sesaat setelah mengucapkanya dan sadar tak ada jawaban, Kris baru mengerti. "Dia? Maksudmu Baekhyun? Kau sudah bertemu denganya?"

"Jangan melawak, Kris. Dia bahkan ketua tim di sana."

Kris menganga tak percaya. Bagaimana takdir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa berjalan selancar itu?

"Ku pastikan dia akan menyesalinya."

.

.

.

~111~

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau seperti orang lain."

Ia baru tersadar. Baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi pandangan empat orang lain nya sedang tertuju padanya. Ia juga baru sadar bahwa Kyungsoo sudah bergabung makan bersama di sana. Ia juga baru sadar bahwa ia satu-satunya yang belum menghabiskan makan siang kali ini. Terlalu banyak yang baru ia sadari. Berapa lama sebenarnya ia kehilangan kesadaran?

"Apa kau sakit, _hyung_?" Suara Jongin –anak termuda dalam tim nya. Baekhyun menggeleng padanya. Sedikit tersentuh melihat anak yang biasanya selalu bercanda itu kini sedikit mengkhawatirkanya. "Ku pikir kau sakit hyung... Sakit jiwa, hahaha."

Kalian tahu bagaimana respon yang lainya?

Krik

Krik

Krik

Baekhyun berdeham. Sedikit tidak tega karena lawakan itu tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Kau sungguh baik-baik saja, Baek?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya. Yixing dan Luhan ikut mengiyakan pertanyaan itu. Mungkin sedikit terganggu karena ketua tim mereka terlihat ada masalah sedari tadi.

"Aku baik." Kemudian Baekhyun kembali diam.

Anak itu hanya tidak mengerti. Diam nya itulah yang justru membuatnya terlihat tidak baik. Merasakan pandangan khawatir orang-orang terdekatnya rupanya malah membuat nya tidak enak. Baekhyun akhirnya menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil.

"Hm, aku ada sedikit masalah. Jadi, kurasa aku pergi dulu sekarang. Habiskanlah makanan kalian."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Baekhyun benar-benar pergi tanpa menghabiskan makananya. Jika ia menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi saja, ia akan melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang memperebutkan makananya yang baru tersentuh sedikit. Tapi sayang, Baekhyun hanya sedang memandang kosong ke depan.

Hembusan angin sempat membawa terbang beberapa poninya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lesu yang tidak ia sadari membawanya menuju lift. Saat ini, atap adalah sasaran utamanya.

Tapi bahkan untuk mencapai nya tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan.

Park Chanyeol kini sedang berdiri di dalam lift yang baru saja terbuka. Mungkin jika itu bukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah masuk. Jika itu bukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah menekan tombol paling atas sehingga ia bisa tiba di atap dengan cepat. Namun karena itu Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Hingga pintu lift kembali menutup.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak beranjak. Pria itu tidak bergerak.

Setidaknya, sampai pintu kembali dibuka. Membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam seribu kata.

"Tidak masuk?"

Suara berat itu terdengar. Baekhyun tidak tuli untuk tidak mendengarnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengerti bahwa ucapan itu ditujukan padanya. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam. Bunuh diri.

Hening lah yang menyambut keduanya saat mereka berada di dalam. Chanyeol sesekali mencuri pandang pada yang lebih pendek. Pria Byun itu terlihat tengah melamun. Pandanganya tampak kosong.

"Yach pendek, kau akan ke lantai berapa?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tapi menatap sengit pria yang baru saja menyebutnya pendek itu. Ternyata Chanyeol punya kemampuan menghilangkan perasaan galau seseorang. Lalu menggantinya dengan perasaan kesal.

"Pen...dek?" Baekhyun memejamkan mata, menahan emosi. "Apa kau masih belum sadar bahwa dirimu yang kelebihan kalsium?"

Sekarang gantian Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun jengkel.

"Oh ya? Tapi sepertinya kotoran hidungku bahkan lebih besar dari tubuhmu."

Baekhyun wajahnya memerah. Ia hampir saja berteriak memaki dan menghujat pria tihang itu. Tapi kata-katanya menguar saat ia menghela nafas beratnya. Wajahnya menahan marah.

"Wah, kau pasti tidak pernah membersihkan kotoranmu, Direktur."

Chanyeol yang awalnya masih tersenyum mendeklarasikan kemenangan, mengubah raut wajahnya jadi kembali kesal.

"Yach, kau mau mati-"

 **DRUP**

Lift berubah menjadi gelap. Seperti sebuah role film yang di jeda, semuanya berhenti. Kecuali detak jantung seseorang saat itu.

Baekhyun mungkin lupa bagaimana tepatnya ia dan Chanyeol bertemu. Ia bisa saja lupa bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta pada pria menyebalkan semacam Chanyeol itu. Ia pasti lupa kapan terakhir kalinya ia menyukai sifat Chanyeol. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak ia lupa. Ingatan yang satu itu masih tertinggal.

Bahwa Chanyeol benci gelap.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **so, review? (puppy eyes)**


End file.
